Lighted batons or flashlights with illuminated covers are used by police, fire, airport workers, construction crews, emergency personnel and others to direct vehicles of all kinds at night, in low light conditions or even during the day where a lighted object provides greater visibility. The typical lighted baton is a standard flashlight with an elongated red plastic cover over the bulb that is visible by drivers and other vehicle operators.
A problem with these types of devices is that they do not lend themselves well to uses beyond directing traffic with the user holding the handle and waving the device in a particular direction. Additionally, devices of this type may not be durable to withstand harsh treatment such as being dropped on the ground or operating in inclement conditions such as very cold temperatures, rain, sleet or snow. More durable designs may suffer from being heavy and causing the user to tire during long periods of use. Further, the devices do not provide a way for the devices to be configured for use without a person holding it. Another shortcoming is that they are battery operated and require maintaining a backup set of batteries in the event that the batteries fail. In cases where the devices use rechargeable batteries, they must be removed from the unit and placed in a separate charger.